story without a title yet
by mrmuscle
Summary: A new girl comes to retroville, but is she all that she is cracked up to be? find out inside.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

No own JN. Read and review, this story came to me in a dream. this is not a oneshot! this story does not have a title, so i'll leave it open, sort of like a naming contest. i'll name the story the best name that you people can come up with. so please read and review.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

It was a normal day at school. At least until Principal Willoughby walked into the classroom.

"Good morning students! Today is a special day, because your class will be receiving a new classmate."

A girl walks into the room. She has black hair, is skinny, and has green eyes. She is wearing a tank top with the words "I am the queen of boys' hearts" written on it. She is also wearing light brown pants with diamonds and jewelry on it. As she walked into the classroom, all the boys in the class stare at her. Not only that, but Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen have a certain gleam in their eyes, a gleam that make Cindy and Libby a bit jealous.

The girl walks up to the front of the room.

"Hello, my name is Sara Rose. I like to watch TV, especially Ultralord. I also like to watch the llama channel. I'm a member of the llama love society. I like jewelry and music. Also, I like to build things. I got an IQ of 200, so people call me a genius. Thank you!"

The class applauded. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen stare at Sara, almost dumbfounded, while Cindy and Libby look at her with looks of disapproval.

"Okay Sara, please take a seat behind Jimmy, the boy with a big hairdo." said Ms. Fowl.

Sara slowly walks by Jimmy and flashes him a smile. She takes a seat behind Jimmy. Ms. Fowl starts to talk about the American civil war. Jimmy turns around and quietly introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy Neutron, and I'm also a genius."

Jimmy extends his hand for a handshake, which Sara gladly accepts.

"Nice to meet you Jimmy."

Sara goes back to listen to Ms. Fowl. Jimmy quickly turns around and tries to pay attention, but his thoughts are distracted, and divided. He thinks of Sara and Cindy. He zones out.

Ms. Fowl notices that Jimmy is not paying attention and shouts "Jimmy pay attention."

Jimmy, startled by Ms. Fowl's starting, sits up strait and attempts to pay attention. The rest of the class goes by like that. Then, their dismissal bell rings, dismissing them from school. The class gets up to leave, but Ms. Fowl stops them for a moment.

"Class wait. In two weeks there will be a school dance. You don't have to go, but if you do, you must bring dates. You may leave now."

The class leaves the classroom, along with Ms. Fowl. The only two people left in the room where Jimmy and Sara. Jimmy was about to leave, but Sara stopped him.

"Wait up. Can I talk to you for a second?" asked Sara.

"Sure Sara. What's up?" asked Jimmy.

"I was wondering if you can help me with my algebra homework later on today at my house." said Sara.

"Um, okay, if you really want me too, I can, I suppose. What time?" asked Jimmy.

"How about 5 o' clock?" asked Sara.

"Okay, sounds good. Why don't we meet at the school so that way we can go to your house from there? How about we meet here around 4:30?" asked Jimmy.

"Okay, see you here at 4:30. Thank you!" said Sara.

"You're welcome!" said Jimmy.

Sara leaves the classroom, leaving Jimmy alone. Jimmy didn't know why, but he had a feeling that Sara was not all that she was cracked up to be. Jimmy leaves the classroom, feeling confused and skeptical.


	2. Chapter 2: Miscommunication

No own JN. Read and Review. Forgot to mention Last Chapter, this takes place after Lady Sings The News. May have spolilors. This is not the last chapter of the story. Please, Read and Review. :) PS, I still need a title for this story, so I'm Open for Ideas. Thank You.

Chapter 2: Miscommunication

Jimmy exited the classroom and walked to his locker. He uses his eye recognition device to open his locker. He fells a tap on his back. He quickly turns around to see who is tapping him on the back; it's Cindy. She has a sincere smile on her face. This scares Jimmy a little bit.

"Hello Jimmy. I was wandering if you would like to go to the movies tonight, just you and Me." said Cindy.

"I would love to, but I can't. I already made plans." said Jimmy.

"Oh Okay." said Cindy, a little disappointed.

"If I may ask, what were your plans?" asked Cindy.

"Well, I was going over to Sara's house to…"

"To what? Hang out? Kiss?"

"No, I was going over there to…"

"Just forget it. I should have known that you never did care about me!"

"Wait, you don't understand!"

Jimmy tried to explain to Cindy what was going on, but Cindy walked away before he got the chance. After hearing the argument, Carl and Sheen approach Jimmy.

"What happened?" asked Carl.

"Ya, what were you two fighting about?" asked Sheen.

All Jimmy did in response to those questions was walk away. Carl and Sheen follow Jimmy, after closing his locker.

"Please, tell us what's wrong." said Carl, who has caught up with Jimmy.

"Ya, tell us!" said Sheen, who has also caught up.

"Fine, you want to know what happened, I'll tell you. I made plans with the new girl Sara to help her with her algebra homework at her house later today. Well, Cindy wanted me to go to the movies with her. Get where this is going?" asked Jimmy.

"Ya, I get where this is going." said Carl.

"Well, I don't. Can you explain a little more?" asked Sheen.

"Sure. Cindy then asked me what my plans were, and once I told her I was meeting with Sara, she blew up and started to yell at Me." said Jimmy.

"Oh, okay!" said Sheen.

Suddenly, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen hear cheering. They look around, and see a circle of kids. They walk over to the kids, and look at what they are looking at. Inside the circle, Cindy and Sara are fighting; well, actually, Cindy was doing the fighting, Sara was just dodging Cindy's punches and kicks.

"Who do you think you are, stealing my unofficial boyfriend from me? I'm going to show you why I'm not the person to mess with." said Cindy, who is trying to hit Sara with a punch.

"I don't know who or what you are talking about." said Sara, defensively.

"I'm talking about Jimmy Neutron." said Cindy, who is still trying to hit Sara.

Jimmy, who was watching from the crowd, gets a shocked expression on his face. Jimmy, along with Carl, Sheen, and Libby, who was also watching the fight, burst threw the throng of people and break up the fight. They all try to restrain Cindy. Before they could, though, Cindy throws a massive right hook that hits Sara in the jaw, and that knocks her out. Cindy, after hitting the punch, walks away with a satisfied smile on her face. The throng disbands, and goes home, while Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby, follow Cindy.

"What happened?" asked Jimmy.

Before Cindy could answer, Libby intervened.

"Please, just go home. I'll talk to her, just please go. For your safety, I really suggest you go home, or at least away from Cindy for a while." said Libby.

"Alright, if you say so. Carl, Sheen, would you please escort me to my house, I feel a bit weak right now." said Jimmy.

"Okay." said Carl and Sheen simultaneously.

Jimmy, escorted by Carl and Sheen, goes to his house, while Cindy and Libby go to Cindy house. Both groups, once they got to their separate 'Homes', were about to have a long chitchat session.


	3. Chapter 3: The Confession Part 1

Thanks for the review. Keep them up. This chapter was split up, for ovious reasons. No own JN. The song Just is own by Mudvayne, and the song Cant Stop Lovin' You is owned by Van Halen. The song Lryics are in bold and italicised. Oh and ignore the swearwords in the songs, The C.D.'s were edited For her. You'll find out what i mean later. Btw, I stink at writing Poems. Try to refrain from Flaming, Please. Read and Review. Oh, one last thing. I need a title for the story, so please, come up with some!

Chapter 3: The Confession Part 1

Cindy ran to her house, still angry with Sara for stealing her unofficial boyfriend. Libby was barely following Cindy when she got to Cindy's house. Cindy turned around to face Libby.

"Sorry Libby, but I need some time to think, alone. Why don't you see what Carl, Sheen, and Nerdtron are up to?" said Cindy.

Libby nods her head and leave to go find the boys. Cindy closed her front door and watched Libby leave through the window. When she was gone, Cindy went up to her room, turned up her boom box to maximum volume, and started to rock out to Mudvayne's Just song.

_**Just a few seconds away from everyone  
From everything  
Just a few seconds away  
A second of your time and an inch of my own space **_

Silence  
Quiet  
Need a little peace of mind  
After all this  
After all that you do

Shut it up  
Zip it  
I need a little time to think  
Without all this  
Without all that you do

Keep it  
Don't want it  
Think I'll just go away  
Away from here  
From you

Time out  
Walk it off  
Think I need to throw a flag  
Just a little break from the games that you play

Just a few seconds away from everyone  
From everything  
Just a few seconds away  
All I want from all of you  
Just a few seconds away  
Away from this  
It's never-ending  
Just a few seconds away  
A second of your time and an inch of my own space

Beat it up  
Whip it out  
Top it with a little scream  
All that you are  
For all that you do

Crush it all  
Kill it  
Calling out my enemy  
Don't want anything  
I want nothing from you

Dry it up  
Baby  
Turn around and walk away  
Cry your tears  
Pussy

Lift it up  
Destroy it  
Build it up to tear it down  
All the little things that make me run away

Just a few seconds away from everyone  
From everything  
Just a few seconds away  
All I want from all of you  
Just a few seconds away  
Away from this  
It's never-ending  
Just a few seconds away  
Just a second of your time and an inch of my own space

Stop talking  
Stop bothering me  
Just walk away  
I've had enough today

I have a life too  
I've had enough of you  
Feel like screaming  
So go the fuck away

Go away  
Go away  
Go away  
Go away

Just a few seconds away from everyone  
From everything  
Just a few seconds away  
All I want from all of you  
Just a few seconds away  
Away from this  
It's never-ending  
Just a few seconds away  
A second of your time and an inch of my own space

Cindy was so in tuned with the music that she didn't even hear her mother come in to her room with a package.

"Cindy!" yelled her mom.

Cindy turned off the music and listened to her mother.

"The Neutron boy and his friends dropped this off a few minutes ago." said Cindy's mom.

Cindy takes the package while her mother leaves the room and shuts the door. Cindy stares at the package, wondering what is inside of her. Her wrathful side said to throw the package away, while her curious side said to open the package. In the end, that side won out, because, after thinking for a moment, she opens the package. Inside, there was a letter, a C.D., and a small box. Cindy read the letter. It turns out to be a few poems.

The first poem read, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, the sky is beautiful and so are you."

Cindy stands there stunned. She decides to read the second poem, which is longer.

The poem reads, "The sky is a deep as the oceans known as your eyes. Your skin is as radiant as sunlight or moonlight. You, in my eyes, are as beautiful as a supermodel. I say all these things for one reason; I love you, and I will until I die."

That last poem made Cindy shed a tear. There was one more thing to read which she did.

"There is a C.D. in the packet that will express how I feel, if the poem didn't. Please listen to the song before you open the small box."

Cindy quickly puts on the C.D. and her heart melts as soon as she hears the song on the C.D. The song is Can't Stop Loving You by Van Halen.

**_There's a time and place for everything, for everyone  
We can push with all our might, but nothings gonna come  
Oh no, nothings gonna change  
And if I asked you not to try  
Oh could you let it be  
I wanna hold you and say  
We cant throw this all away  
Tell me you wont go, you wont go  
Do you have to hear me say _**

I cant stop lovin you  
And no matter what I say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I cant stop loving you

You change your friends, your place in life  
You can change your mind, we can change the way we say  
And do anytime  
Oh no, but I think you'll find  
That when you look inside your heart  
Oh baby, Ill be there, yeah

Hold on  
I'm holding on  
Baby, just come on, come on, cdome on  
I just wanna hear you say

I cant stop lovin you  
And no matter what you say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I cant stop lovin you

Oh, Im so twisted and tied  
And all I remember  
Was how hard we tried  
Only to surrender

And when its over  
I know how its gonna be  
And true love will never die  
No, not fade away

And I cant stop lovin you  
No matter what I say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I cant stop lovin you

And I know what I got to do  
Hey ray, what you said is true  
I cant stop lovin you, oh  
Oh, I cant stop lovin you

Cindy has started to cry by the time the song has ended. She misjudged Jimmy a lot. Now she feels guilty for attacking Sara. She opens up the small box with tears in her eyes. The box contains a diamond ring, 24ct. Cindy puts the ring on; it's a perfect fit. Cindy clears her tears and runs out of her house, to find Jimmy and Sara and to apologize to both of them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Confession Part 2

No own JN. Read and Review. I have a couple Ideas for a title, but i need some more. Oh, and i have a question. Should i add more songs to this story? Did you people like that? Tell me what you think, and please tell me what you think of the story so far. Btw, i'm always open for story ideas, just to let you know.

Chapter 4: The Confession Part 2

After Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen drop off Jimmy's package for Cindy, Jimmy decided to go to Retroland before going to the school, while Carl and Sheen go check up on Sara, to make sure she is all right. While there at it, they could make friends with her. Jimmy usually comes to Retroland to enjoy himself, however, he came here today to gather his thoughts. He pays the $5.00 admission fee and sits on the bench for a while thinking.

_I wonder why Cindy snapped at Sara. Was it because I said that I was going over Sara's house? Or is she jealous over Sara? Well, I hope that package I sent over her house explains to her that I love her with all my heart. I mean I've kissed her before, but that was an everyday, nothing special kiss. I bet that that poem I sent her either made her cry or laugh. I hope she listened to that C.D. I made for her. I mean, it only had one song on it, but still. What if she didn't open the package? What if she is still mad at me? Or Sara? What if…?_

Jimmy's thoughts are interrupted when he fells someone kissing him. He looks up, and is surprised on who he sees. He sees Cindy. He is confused, but before he can think about what is going on, the kiss ended. Much to his dismay, after she kissed him, Cindy hugged him.

"I love you too." was all Cindy could say.

That comment answered all of Jimmy's previous questions. Jimmy, not knowing what to do, stands up and hugs Cindy back. Cindy starts crying tears of joy on Jimmy's shoulders.

"Its alright." said Jimmy.

To Cindy, Jimmy's voice has a comforting tone to it.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that, or for me to say that you?" asked Cindy.

"A long time." answered Jimmy sarcastically.

Cindy nods her head. The two of them just stand there in a comforting embrace for a minute or two. Finally, Jimmy says something he never thought he would say.

"Hey Cindy, remember when we had that candy selling contest to raise money for the school, a contest that we both won." said Jimmy.

"Yes" said Cindy.

"Well, remember how we both won the free trip to Retroland, but neither of us enjoyed It." said Jimmy.

"Yes"

"Well, since were both here, why don't we go together, only this time we both can enjoy it?" asked Jimmy.

"I would love to!" said Cindy.

They look at each other, with smiles on their faces. For the first time in their lives, they enjoy a passionate, love filled kiss. The world seemed to be spinning around them, or at least that is how they perceived it. The kiss lasted until they needed to breathe. They ended the kiss slowly, and then they looked into each other's eyes. They both see something in their eyes that they never saw before. They saw the spark of true love. After another quick kiss, Jimmy carries Cindy to the Bat out of Heck roller coaster. There is no line, so they go on immediately. They sit in the front. The ride starts. They go up and up until they suddenly drop. Luckily, they're wearing safety harnesses. They go on a few loopy-loops and a few corkscrews, ECT. When they get of the ride, Cindy goes to the nearest trash receptacle and completely expels all stomach contents. Jimmy seems to be doing the same. After they're done vomiting, they go on the Farris Wheel. They get stuck on top.

"Well, isn't this nice?" asked Cindy, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, at least you're on it with me." said Jimmy.

That saying made Cindy laugh. Jimmy just smiled. Suddenly, the Farris Wheel started moving again.

"About time! We've been stuck on here for about a hour." said Cindy.

"Was it worth it though?" asked Jimmy.

"Of course. Any time spent with you is worth It." said Cindy.

They both smile and they head off the Farris Wheel. Jimmy looks down at his watch. It is 4:25.

"Crap, I'm going to be late."

"To Sara's house?" asked Cindy, intrigued.

"Actually, I'm meeting her at the school. I would like your company." said Jimmy.

"Okay. I wanted to apologize for earlier anyways. Btw, I read the poems and listened to the C.D. you made me. That was very sweet." said Cindy.

"Thank You!" said Jimmy.

"Your welcome. I think we should go." said Cindy.

"Good idea." said Jimmy.

Jimmy gives Cindy a kiss, and they walk hand to hand to the school, where they will find not only Sara, but other people as well.


	5. Chapter 5: First Signs

No own JN. Read and Review.Still need some title ideas. Sorry about the short chapter. the next one will be longer i promice.

Chapter 5: First Signs

Jimmy and Cindy, after about 20 minutes, arrive at the school. Yes, they are late, but their late arrival is unnoticed by Sara, because she was engaged in a conversation with Libby, Carl, and Sheen. Sara looks up and notices Jimmy. She smiles at him. Then she notices Cindy, and her smile fades. Jimmy and Cindy notice Sara looking at them. Jimmy smiles, while Cindy has a guilty look on her face. Sheen, Carl, and Libby look at Sara, and then they look at Jimmy and Cindy; Libby smiles, while Carl and Sheen look at them with confused looks.

"What is she doing here?" asked Sara, with concern and anger.

"Well, she wanted to come along and say something to you." answered Jimmy.

"I'm sorry." said Cindy.

Sara could tell that the apology was sincere.

"Okay, I accept your apology." said Sara.

Everyone is silent for a moment. Then Sheen asks a question, shattering the silence.

"Why are you and Cindy holding hands?"

Jimmy and Cindy blush a little.

"Well I…I don't really have an answer for you." said Jimmy.

"Well I do." said Cindy. "Jimmy and I are boyfriend and girlfriend as of today."

Sheen, Carl, Libby and even Sara stare at Cindy in complete shock.

"When? How?" asked Libby, who is in complete shock.

"I'll tell you later." said Cindy.

"I think we should go!" said Jimmy to Sara.

Sara nods and says "I agree. You know everybody could come and help me with my algebra homework. The more, the merrier."

I would like to, but I got to go." said Carl.

Carl leaves to go do his business.

"I got to go too!" said Libby.

Libby then leaves to take care of her business.

"I got to go as well." said Sheen.

Sheen then leaves to take care of his business, leaving Sara, Jimmy, and Cindy to themselves.

Sara looks at Cindy and asks "Do you have something to do too?"

"Nope, I have an open schedule today." answered Cindy.

"Good. Follow me to my house." said, or should I say, commanded Sara.

Sara leads the way to her house, with Jimmy and Cindy following closely behind.

Jimmy whispers to Cindy "Did you notice the twinkle in Sara's eye whenever Carl talked to her?"

Cindy whispers back "Yes, but what do you think that means."

"I saw that same twinkle in your eyes when you confessed your love to me. I think Sara may have a crush on Carl." whispers Jimmy.

"I think we should keep an eye on her." whispers Cindy.

Jimmy nods his head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're here." announced Sara.

Jimmy and Cindy nod their heads. This was going to be an experience like no other.


	6. Chapter 6: Nice family

No own JN. Read and Review. Still looking for story Titles.

Chapter 6: Nice family

Jimmy and Cindy follow Sara into her house. Sara introduces Jimmy and Cindy to her mother and father.

"Mom, dad. I have some visitors from my school. This is Jimmy." said Sara, as she points to Jimmy.

"Nice to meet you." said Jimmy.

"Same here!" said Sara's parents.

"And this is Cindy." said Sara, who points to Cindy.

"Glad to meet you" said Cindy.

"Pleasure is all ours." said Sara's parents.

"They're here to help me with my algebra homework." explained Sara.

"Oh, Okay." said her parents.

Sara's parents leave the room, smiling. Sara then shows Jimmy and Cindy up to her room. Her room has many stuffed unicorns, has unicorn wallpaper, and has unicorn posters.

"I'm obsessed with unicorns." said Sara.

"We can see that." said Jimmy and Cindy, simultaneously.

Jimmy and Cindy look at each other and blush.

_I have to get used to that. _Both of them thought.

"Well, why don't we get started?" asked Sara.

Jimmy and Cindy nod. Sara pulls out her algebra book and opens it. Sara puts the open book on a table. She sits down and tells Jimmy and Cindy to sit down in the other seats, which they do.

"So how much algebra do you know?" asked Cindy.

"Not much. I barely passed basic math." said Sara.

"This might be harder than we previously thought." said Jimmy.

Jimmy and Cindy help Sara with her algebra homework, which was way beyond her level of mathematics. Soon, it is dinnertime. Sara, Jimmy and Cindy hear a knock on Sara's bedroom door.

"Come in." said Sara.

Sara's parents walk in.

"Jimmy, Cindy, if you want, you can stay for dinner, as long as it's okay with your parents."

Sara's parents leave the room and shut the door.

"Where is your telephone at?" asked Jimmy and Cindy, simultaneously.

"I have one in my room. It's in the corner, to the right on the door." said Sara.

Jimmy and Cindy nod and walk over to the phone.

"Ladies first." said Jimmy.

Cindy nods as she grabs the phone and dials her number. After about 5 minutes, she hangs up.

"I can stay for dinner." said Cindy.

Cindy then lets Jimmy use the phone. 2 minutes later, Jimmy is off the phone.

"I can also stay for dinner." said Jimmy.

"Cool. Lets go." said Sara.

Sara puts down her pencil, closes the algebra book, and puts it in her backpack. She then leads Jimmy and Cindy to the dinning room, where the food is already at the table.

"Sit where you like." said Sara's mom.

They nod. Sara sits on one side of the table, while Jimmy and Cindy sit next to one another on the other side of the table.

Sara's parents sit on the heads on the table.

"Jimmy, Cindy before we eat, we usually say a prayer. I hope that doesn't offend you." said Sara's father.

"Not at all." said Jimmy and Cindy.

Sara and her parents start to pray. Jimmy and Cindy, after a while, join in, much to the delight of Sara and her family. After a few minutes, the prayer ends.

"Dig in everybody." said Sara's dad.

Everyone starts to grab and eat the excellent feast prepared for everyone. Sara's dad starts up a conversation.

"So Jimmy, are you and Cindy boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Actually, as of today, yes." answered Jimmy.

"How did that come about?" asked Sara's mother.

"I'll answer that question. Jimmy and I used to fight a lot. We were always competing against each other in sports, school, anything we possible could. Then Jimmy took us on an adventure, and we were stranded on an island, where we made a temporary truce. Well, after that, we became nicer to one another. We still competed, but not a much as we used to. Then yesterday, we were fired from our first or second job. Then Jimmy kissed me for the first time." said Cindy.

"Guilty as charged." said Jimmy. "I answer the rest. Today, I sent Cindy a little package explaining how I really felt about her. Well, as it turned out, she felt the same way about me, and that's how we became a couple."

"Wow, that's simply amazing." said Sara's dad.

"Ya, I 100 agree." said Sara's dad.

"So did you just move here?" asked Jimmy.

"Ya, just moved in today." said Sara's dad.

"Oh" said Jimmy and Cindy.

"Are you finished with your dishes, Jimmy and Cindy?" asked Sara's mother.

Jimmy and Cindy nod their heads, and Sara's mother puts their dishes into the dishwasher.

"So I heard from Sara that she and Cindy got into a fight after school today. Is that true?" asked Sara's father.

Cindy gulps and nods her head yes, shamefully.

"Don't worry about it. After meeting you in person, I see competition is in your nature. I can also see that it was miscommunication, that's all. So long as you apologized, everything is forgiven." said Sara's father.

"I apologized, and I'm really guilty. I'm sorry." said Cindy.

"Apology accepted." said Sara.

Jimmy and Cindy both look at the clock.

"I've got to go!" said Jimmy and Cindy.

Jimmy and Cindy say goodbye to Sara and her family, and leave.

_That was truly an experience I won't soon forget._


	7. Chapter 7: Return and Invasion Part One

No own JN. Read and Review. Still Need Title Ideas.

Chapter 7: Return and Invasion Part One

While romance and friendships where blooming in the present era, trouble is brewing back in the Cretaceous Era.

"If Neutron and his friends can escape, so can we!" said Professor Calamitous.

"Well, hurry up. I'm sick of these dinosaurs trying to eat us, and did you smell their poop? It smells worse than Baby Eddie's diapers." said King Goobot.

"Finished!" said Professor Calamitous.

"About time!" said Beautiful Gorgeous.

Professor Calamitous uses some special ions and the League of Villains return to the present era.

"Yes, we're free!" said Grandma Tators.

The League of Villains return to King Goobot's planet to come up with a better plan.

"Okay, if we attack again, we need a plan." said King Goobot.

"I say we need more allies." said Grandma Tators.

"I agree. We won't get anywhere until we get more allies." said Professor Calamitous.

The League of Villains think for a moment to decide who can be a powerful ally. Eustace, for the first time since his defeat, speaks.

"Hey, remember a few months ago, when there was a story in the galactic newspaper about Meldar Prime. I say we ask for his help, get his matrix generators back, and, with his help and with the help of your planet, we could conquer the Earth."

The villains think about it for a moment, and finally agree to that plan.

"This better work or else." said King Goobot in an edgy and dangerous tone.

Eustace nods his head, confidently.

"Okay. Good people of Yolkus, lend me your ears."

The people stop and look at King Goobot.

"It's time to invade some planets, again." said King Goobot.

The people cheer.

"Grab your ships and meet me above the atmosphere, we're we can discuss our evil plans with you." said King Goobot.

The people cheer as they grab their ships and rise above the atmosphere. King Goobot, the League of Villains and King Goobot's royal guards go into one ship and fly above the atmosphere. The royal guards put the people on the videocom.

"We will split into 4 groups. One group will follow me to go find the notorious villain named Meldar Prime, one group will invade Planet Gorlock, one group will invade Planet Brain, and one group will invade Planet Needlehead. Go!" commanded King Goobot.

Group one was to follow King Goobot. Group 2 was to invade Planet Gorlock. Group 3 was to invade Planet Brain, and group four was to invade Planet Needlehead.

After about 5 minutes, group four arrived at Planet Needlehead.

"This should be an easy planet to conquer."

The Needleheads, while having sharp heads, had no defense against the Yolkians, so they were easily defeated. The Yolkians looked all over the planet for the matrix generators, but to no avail.

"King Goobot, the planet does not have the matrix generators."

"Okay, capture the prisoners, take them onto the ship, and then use the special dynamite to destroy the planet. The dynamite will destroy the planet, but not the matrix generators or your ships. After that, hold your position." said King Goobot.

"Yes sir!"

The Yolkians follow the orders. They capture the Needleheads, put them in chains, and take them on to the ships. They plant the special dynamite, and go onto the ships. They then destroy the planet. They see no matrix generators in the aftermath, but they hold their positions anyway. They hope that the other groups have better luck than they do.

Group 3 was having some trouble of their own. See, the Brains, unlike the Needleheads, had some defense against invasion, but it was not good enough. While they put up a good fight, it was not enough, because, after about ten minutes, they were conquered as well. They look for the matrix generators, but there is none there.

"Sir, Planet Brain has been conquered. No matrix generators found."

King Goobot says what he said to his other subordinate. The general follows his instructions. Once the brains are captured, their planet is destroyed, but no matrix generators are found.

Group 2 was having the most difficult time. Most of their ships were destroyed before they could enter the planet. The ships, once they opened fire, had the advantage. After an hour of fighting, the Gorlocks had no choice but to surrender. They find the matrix generators within minutes. They capture the Gorlocks and destroy their planet without a second thought. They report to King Goobot their findings. King Goobot tells the three groups to meet him at some random corridents to meet Meldar Prime and himself. The three groups obey.

While the invasions were happening, King Goobot and the League of Villains where meeting with Meldar Prime.

"…So you see, we need your help." finished King Goobot.

"Hum, so long as you can get me my matrix generators, I'll help you." said Meldar.

"We already have. My ships should be on their way now." said King Goobot.

Just as he said that, King Goobot's ships arrive.

"Let's go!" said King Goobot.

King Goobot, the League of Villains, and their new ally, Meldar Prime goes on the ship. One things for sure. Trouble is on the horizon.


End file.
